


Eternal

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Author Poe, Blood Drinking, Damerey Week, F/M, Halloween, self-injury, vampire rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rey was silent for a while and then took a deep breath, “I’m a vampire Poe.”He said nothing for a minute, then anger flared. “Rey, what the shit excuse is that?”“No excuse, no,” Rey shook her head and turned to look at Poe. Eyes turning a dark shade of red, and the smile she gave him was a sharp one. Fangs glimmered on her mouth. “But the truth.”





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Damerey Week: Halloween.  
**Note:** This story contains a moment of self-injury and mentions of blood and blood drinking. Both parts will be in italics in case you wish to avoid it.

Poe had wandered into Jakku’s Café was late night. Work had kept him up unusually late, and once he had finally turned his computer off, he’d realize that it was way too late to drink coffee. And then he realized he had no food in his fridge either.

“Perfect,” he said and rubbed his face with his hands.

Then he recalled the small café that sold sandwiches and hoped it was still open. Grabbed a jacket and made his way to the café. It wasn’t far away from his home, three blocks and yet he’d never been there late at night.

The place was empty when he went in. Only a worker cleaning a table. “Good night,” he announced himself.

The worker turned and it was a young woman. Very pretty and she smiled when she saw him, “Hello, I’ll be right there.”

He didn’t mind waiting, he was already there and in no rush, “Thanks.”

Once the woman went back behind the counter, he asked for matcha latte and blt. Rey, as she introduced herself, went and prepared his latte. Once it was done, he watched as she fetched the sandwich from the display and then put it on a paper bag.

He paid, thanked her and left.

*****

Poe had tried to forget Rey, but he found that he couldn’t. Sometimes he’d still feel the weight of her eyes on him. There was a hypnotic quality on them and he wanted to see them again. So he did what the one thing he could. Visited the café more often, he’d gone there one morning, expecting to see her, only to be told that Rey only worked the night shift exclusively.

So he modified his routine, began drinking tea at night and always at the café. Some days, Rey would even join him on his table and they would talk about anything and everything.

And he found himself falling in love.

*****

When he finally asked her for a date, Rey had been flattered, but she had told him that her mornings were completely busy and she was only available after 6pm. He said he didn’t mind, his life as an author allowed him the freedom of hours.

Rey had smiled and accepted the date.

*****

Date after date, Poe fell more and more in love with Rey. She was perfect in any which way for him. She had even inspired him to start another book, a romance for once. He wrote her into it, lovingly and with care. Painted as much a picture of her in words as he could, she became his muse.

And the woman he wanted to spend his life with.

*****

But there was something nagging at him.

Rey’s mornings were always busy. And even on those days she would spend the night, she’d always left before sunrise. It worried him and it was something Rey refused to talk about it. Always claiming that she was simply busy, that there was nothing wrong with her.

She’d reassured him that she loved him too and she wasn’t hiding anything. It was simply her schedule, she said.

In the end, he relented and let it be.

*****

Until one day, one fateful September night. He snapped. “Rey, I love you. But I can’t handle this anymore. What is going on with your life, I never see you during the day. You sleep very little, tell me, are you sick? What the hell is going on.”

Rey looked sad at his words, “No Poe,” her voice quiet and subdued, so unlike her usual self. “I’m afraid is something very different from that.”

“Tell me,” he pleaded.

Rey looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes. “You’ll hate me and I will lose you.”

“Rey, I promise you, whatever it is, I won’t be angry. Just please, tell me.”

Rey was silent for a while and then took a deep breath, “I’m a vampire Poe.”

He said nothing for a minute, then anger flared. “Rey, what the shit excuse is that?”

“No excuse, no,” Rey shook her head and turned to look at Poe. Eyes turning a dark shade of red, and the smile she gave him was a sharp one. Fangs glimmered on her mouth. “But the truth.”

He’d recoiled, scared and unsure. All bravado gone. “The hell?” He’d managed to say.

“I was turned a long time ago Poe, by someone who hated my grandfather. And now, I walk alone and try to survive as best I can. I know you will hate me, I can see the fear in your eyes. I am a monster of legend, I am not something you should be with.

“So I will leave,” Rey had looked sad and her eyes had gone back to brown, fangs retreating. “And I will leave you alone and mourn what we had. Have a good life Poe.” And without waiting, she left his home.

He’d been too stunned to react, then cursed himself and ran after Rey. But she wasn’t on the street.

He had not slept that night.

*****

Poe had spent two weeks trying to decide what to do. He still loved Rey, but her confession had shaken him to his core. He felt lost and unsure. Had avoided the café and everything that reminded him of her for a while.

But one night he dreamt of her. Of her voice, her laughter, of her sparkling eyes and remembered the woman who had inspired his romance book.

And he knew what he wanted to do.

*****

It was the night before Halloween and he strode to Jakku café like a man on a mission. And he found Rey much like all that time before, cleaning a table.

“What are you doing here?” She’d asked when she saw him.

“I’m here for you.” He said. “I’m here because I don’t want to lose you. I’m here because I want to spend eternity with you.”

“Poe you don’t understand what you’re saying,” Rey put down her cleaning rag and approached him with care. “This is forever. Permanently and without a way back.”

“I don’t care, I want you.”

“You need to think this over.”

“I have, which is why I’m here,” he said and drew closer to Rey. Extending his hand and taking hers. “Forever Rey, I mean it.”

Rey hesitated, looking at their hands, she wanted to cry. “I can’t do this to you.”

Poe raised his other hand to her cheek and caressed it, “But I want forever with you. And if this is the path I must walk, then I willingly do so. You can turn me.”

“Everything will be different,” Rey warned him. “Everything will change. No more sun, no more early mornings. No watching the sunrise. Very little food, you’ll need to drink blood from time to time.”

“That’s fine.”

“How can you be so calm?” Rey snapped. “Your whole life will change. If I turn you, there’s no going back Poe.”

“Do it. I’m sure of my path Rey.”

Rey looked down and her shoulders slumped. “I’ve been alone for so long, never hoped that anyone would love enough to stay forever.”

“I am here. And I’m staying here. Forever.”

“Your apartment. You’ll need a safe place for you to rise.”

He gave her a triumphant grin. “Now? Won’t your boss be mad you left the café?”

“I own this place Poe, I can close when I want to.”

“Then, let’s go home.”

*****

In the apartment, Rey gave him one last chance to back down. “I can still leave, I won’t hate you.”

“Do it Rey. I’ve made up my mind.”

“Fine, listen. You need to drink my blood at the same time I will drink yours. You will feel very tired, that’s normal. Then you will rise.”

He nodded, “Understood.”

_Rey hesitated for one more moment, as if she expected him to back down. When he didn’t, and only gave her a reassuring smile, her fangs grew and she made a cut on her wrist and let her own blood flow._

Rey drew closer to his neck while raising her wrist to his mouth, “Goodnight Poe,” she whispered.

_He felt a sharp pain, and he remembered that he needed to drink her blood. He almost gagged, but obeyed Rey’s instructions. It didn’t take long before he began to feel sleepy, his eyes were closing against his will and then he slept._

*****

When he opened his eyes, everything was sharper. His sense of smell was finer too. He could feel fangs on his mouth.

“Welcome back,” Rey spoke softly. “You slept an hour.”

“Am I…?”

“Yes. You’re a vampire now. Welcome to the nocturnal life.”

On impulse, he pushed himself up and kissed Rey passionately. She responded eagerly and held him close to her.

“Forever,” he whispered against her lips.

“Forever,” she replied.


End file.
